Sesshomaru and Kagome (A SessXKag Fanfic)
by Sakuraslayer
Summary: Inuyasha chooses to stay with Kikyo, so Kagome runs off. She is near death, but a certain taiyoukai saves her...
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal and Near Death

The words that Kagome had never wanted to hear. _I want to be with Kikyo._ It didn't help that Kikyo was smiling smugly about it. It sent her over the edge.

"Fine! If you want her, you can have her!" Kagome yelled,"Hope you have fun with that clay pot!"

"Don't call me that!" Kikyo hissed, sending an arrow after Kagome. It struck her in the stomach. Inuyasha turned around to look at Kikyo in surprise. Kagome took that chance to run.

It wasn't long until the pain became too much. She leaned on a tree and slid down. She felt the sun's warm rays on her face and sleep quickly overtook her.

When she had finally awoke, she felt much better. She was on some sort of animal. Her first thought was bandits, but quickly relinquished the thought. Her sword, bow, and arrows were still with her so not bandits. She heard some voices. One, deep and sexy. The other, talking a mile a minute. No that's not right. More like a mile a second. And one other. A girl's voice.

"But, Milord! She's the one who travels with that hanyou, Inuyasha!"

"Silence, Jaken" the other voice said.

Kagome looked up and saw the person most unlikely to save her.

It was Inuyasha's older half-brother. Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions To Stupid Imps

Yes. Cold-hearted Sesshomaru had saved her.

Then the girl's voice said,"Lord Sesshomaru! She's awake!"

Kagome sat up and said slowly,"Why did you save me?"

Sesshomaru and Jaken both looked at her.

"You should be more grateful, human!" Jaken cried waving his staff,"Lord Sesshomaru saw you with a pathetic wound and save you!"

"But why?" Kagome asked.

"Go back to Inuyasha, girl." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"No," Kagome said,"I have absolutely nothing to do with that hanyou. I thank you, Sesshomaru, but I have no intention of going back. You're looking for Naraku right? I'll help, but if you want I'll leave."

"If you can help find Naraku, I'll let you stay but if not, you may leave," responded Sesshomaru.

"But milord!" Jaken cried.

"Silence, Jaken."

The girl smiled."I'm Rin. What's your name?"

Kagome barely smiled. "My name is Kagome."

"That's a pretty name."

Sesshomaru started to leave.

"Let's go, Rin."

"OK."


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Imp Almost Disobeys

Why did Lord Sesshomaru have to let two humans travel with us? Jaken thought.  
It was bad enough with Rin, but travelling with Kagome was worst. Sure, she had proven herself useful by killing a couple of demons and obtained a jewel shard. She had even went int a village to gather information about Naraku.  
Jaken couldn't stand this!  
Just then, Kagome tensed. "Naraku. No. It's a puppet with a sacred jewel shard!"  
Jaken was going to deny this when he heard a chuckle. "As sharp as ever Kagome."  
One of Naraku's puppets stepped out. "Tell me why do you travel with Sesshomaru now? Is it because Inuyasha left you?"  
Kagome drew her sword, Sakura, from it's sheath. Instead of glowing pinkish, it glowed blue. "Cherry blossom lock," she said.  
Cherry blossoms swirled around the Naraku puppet. Sesshomaru sliced through the cherry blossoms and the puppet.  
Jaken stared at his master. His lord had just used an attack with the human's power! He felt that is master was becoming soft to the two humans.  
They've been traveling with them for weeks now, and his lord Sesshomaru had once protected the priestess! Jaken could still smell that human's stench on his lord!

He hoped that Inuyasha would hurry up and get the girl.  
His master suddenly stopped. "Rin, are you hungry?"  
"Yes, my lord," Rin replied.  
"Go with the priestess and find some thing to eat in a village near here. Jaken, take Ah-Un and go with them."  
Jaken grumbled, but did as he was told.


	4. Chapter 4 Imps Go To Town

Kagome was content. She had gotten a pink kimono with cherry blossoms. It was pretty and was about 5 inches above the knees. As she had strapped her sword to he sash aroud her waist, she thought about her new comrades.

Rin was cute, like a little sister.

Sesshomaru wasn't as cold hearted as she had first thought. A lot nicer than she had expected. He was like a father to Rin.

Jaken, on the other hand seemed to hate her. She had tried to be nicer to him, but to no avail.

As Kagome was tying her hair up in a ponytail, she felt something... _wrong._

Why had Seshomaru insist that they find some thing to eat? She decided to check on Sesshomaru and told Rin and Jaken to stay put.

She ran through the forest back to Sesshomaru.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion-Old Friends and Baka

"Let's see you try to move with 5 of my demon paralyzing sutras!" Kikyo yelled,"Inuyasha! Now!"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru couldn't move but didn't show it. If he couldn't move, he would be severly injured!

Suddenly, an arow whistled out of the woods and pinned Kikyo's arrows to another tree, but the Wind Scar hit Sesshomaru. The Tensaiga had protected Sesshomaru, but he still slumped down by a tree.

Kagome walked out from the trees. "K-kagome," whispered Inuyasha. She looked so different.

Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru and addressed each of ther former allies. "Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kirara. And half-breed."

Inuyasha took a tentative step towards Kagome. "Stay away, half breed, from Sesshomaru and I."

"I see you've survived my attack on you a few weeks past." Kikyo snarled,"But you won't escape this time!" She launched an arrow at Kagome.

Kagome drew her sword. "Too slow. Reflection!" Kagome said. A whirl wind of cherry blossom petals spun around the arrow and propelled it back at Kikyo.

Kikyo dodged and it struck another tree.


	6. Chapter 6 Baka Gets Priestess Pissed Off

Inuyasha watched as Kagome smirked. She definitely had more power than she had before. Even her appearance had change.

Her hair was longer than before and she seemed more... mature.

"I won't forgive anyone who hurts Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said, walking towards Inuyasha. She placed her sword point at his chin and slowly dragged it down to his subjugation necklace. "The object that binds you and me together," She snapped the necklace and it shattered into a hundred pieces.

"Seshomaru! You bastard! What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He did nothing except for taking me in and showing me how real comrades act," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha didn't like this. "He taught you to hate me, didn't he?"

"No, I learnt that myself."

"What did he do to you?"

"Why does that concern you? Go kiss your girlfriend or something!"

Inuyasha sensed that Kagome was getting irritated.


	7. Chapter 7 Sesshy Gets OOC

Kagome was getting seriously pissed.

That is until something unexpected happened.

Sesshomaru pulled her down beside him and Kagome could feel a tingly feeling on her neck tracing the shape of a cresent moon.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and could sense his thoughts.

"Inuyasha, leave us alone," Sesshomaru commanded.

Inuyasha spat on the ground. "And why should I let you and Kagome be alone together?"

Sesshomaru moved Kagome's hair aside and showed them Kagome's new cresent moon mark. "Because I claimed her as mine and you will not take her away."

Inuyasha was lost for words. "Sesshomaru- you bastard! You made Kagome-"

"He didn't force me you idi-" Kagome started but was interuppted by Sesshomaru with a kiss on the cheek.

"Leave, Inuyasha," Kagome and Sesshomaru said together.

Inuyasha left relunctantly and Kikyo followed with a smug look on her face. Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked over to Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8 OMG Is Jaken Evil?

Sango saw how tired Kagome looked.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Is what Sesshomaru said true?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine and no. It's not true. Please don't tell Inuyasha. I trust you guys, but I have left you and I can't stand to be with that half-breed."

Kagome hugged all her old friends one last time. "Sayonara, my nakama."

Kagome watched as they left and silently went to get Jaken and Rin, not noticing thet the cresent had disappeared.

Jaken was angry. How dare that human let something like this happen to Lord Sesshomaru?

Kagome had left with Rin to get some water to wash Sesshomaru's wounds.

Jaken complained about all his concerns to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't listen. Jaken wasn't just angry anymore. He was livid!

He was going to deal with the priestess himself.


	9. Chapter 9 Kagome and Sesshy 4eva

Kagome was angry.

After all the trouble that he had given her, Inuyasha still had the nerve to look for her! And of all things, Sesshomaru had kissed her.

She placed a hand on her cheek.

"Kagome, what happened?" Rin asked,"You left me with grouchy Jaken."

"I'm sorry Rin," Kagome said, heaving a bucket of water back to Sesshomaru,"It's getting awfully dark, why don't you do to bed and we'll keep travelling tomorrow. Look! Jaken is already asleep!"

As Rin ran to Ah-Un, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and grimaced. She couldn't exactly wash his wounds without baring his chest.

She was about to make Sesshomaru do it himself when shen saw his smirk. To her it was like a challenge._ 'Can't stand to see a male shirtless?'_ he seemed to be thinking.

Kagome clenched her teeth and ginerly took off his armor and his pulled his kimono down to his waist.

She took out a towel and washed his chest. When she got towashing his face, she paused at the cresent on his forehead. "Do you blame me for what happened?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Do you blame me for getting you hurt?" Kagome asked again.

Sesshomaru gave the tiniest hint of a smile.

He pulled Kagome next to him and and whispered,"You're supposed to be my mate remember?"

Kagome tensed, then relaxed. "You idiot!" she whispered back, before leaning into his chest and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Lost Imp and Roasted Chickens

Kagome felt someone trying to wake her. "Anotherfiveminutes,"she slurred.

Sesshomaru smirked and stood up. Kagome would've fallen to the ground if Sesshomaru's fluff/tail haven't caught her. "Is this how you always wake someone up in the morning?"

Sesshomaru smirked again. Kagome sighed and went to wake Rin.

Jaken watched angrily as the two humans laughed and ran around. He was hoping that Inuyasha would take his wench back, but no luck. He rubbed his temples. Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea. He'll just lead the human woman elsewhere, but how?

He caught his lucky break when he heard then human say,"I wish there was a hot spring around here. How 'bout you Rin?"

Jaken immediately jumped into their conversation. "There's a hot spring over there," he fibbed.

Sesshomaru could smell that he was lying and was about to say something but Rin and Kagome had already dragged the demon off.

Jaken was planning to just ditch them in the forest but noooooo. They had to stumble across a real hot spring.

As soon as they saw the hot spring, they had the nerve to tell Jaken to watc over their belongings.

Jaken snuck away with the intent of leaving them stranded. He laughed to himself as he took a right turn. Or was it supposed to be a left? Uh oh.

Rin and Kagome finished taking their dip in the hot springs and clothed themselves. They looked around, but couldn't find a stupid looking green imp any where.

"Jaken is a demon remember?" Kagome told Rin, "He'll find us back at camp."

Rin readily agreed, so they went back.

*** With Jaken

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" Jaken yelled. "Blasted humans! This is all their fault!"

"Where is Jaken?" was the first thing Sesshomaru asked when they got back to camp.

***With Jaken

"AAAAHHHH!" Jaken screamed as two chicken demons chased after him.

"I don't know," Kagome replied, " He was gone when we got out of the hot spring, right Rin?"

Rin nodded.

***With Jaken

"Die! Staff Of Two Heads!"

"BAK! BAK!" the chicken screeched, still very much alive.

"Why do I smell roasted chicken?" Kagome asks sniffing the air.

"-rd Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" frantic screams yelled as it came closer. But as they got closer, so did the smell of chicken and loud BAK BAKs.

Kagome's jaws dropped as humongous roasted chickens came running into the clearing.

"IT IS ROASTED CHICKEN!" she said shocked.

Rin was running around in circles screaming, "Roasted chicken for dinner! Yea!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Have mercy on your lowly servant!" Jaken hollered, running around in circles.

Sesshomaru sighed and killed the chickens and Kagome snaped out of her trance and prepared the giant roasted chickens.


	11. Chapter 11 Inuyasha gets a shock

After a dinner of roast dinner, Kagome thought about Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had went for a walk, Rin was playing 'Torture the Imp', Jaken was being tortured in 'Torture the Imp'.

Kagome decided to take a walk.

Five minutes later, Kagome saw Kikyo's soul collectors and, masking her scent and presence, decided to follow them.

The scene that she stumbled across was not a nice one. There was Kikyo and Naraku making out on the forest floor.

Kagome's eye twitched and she sort of felt sorry towards the hanyou that was waiting for the clay pot's return. Suddenly, she didn't feel so bitter towards Inuyasha.

Then, in her devious little mind, Kagome thought of the perfect way to tell Inuyasha about Kikyo's two timing ways and took a few pictures with her camera.

She made her way back to Sesshomaru's camp and informed him that she was leaving for a day, then going to talk to her friends.

The next day, she grabbed her camera andleft in the bone-eater's well.

When she got back to her era, she saw her friends and walked over.

"Hey Eri. Yuka. Ayumi. What's up?" she asked.

The three girls jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice and spun around.

Seeing their friend, they gave her a huge hug.

"Omigosh! Kagome! Our school is having a carnival and you have to be in it!" Eri babbled.

"Yeah! I signed you up for the talent show!" Yuka chimed in.

Kagome blinked, then remembered what she was here for in the first place and gave each of her friends a hug and said, "Cool! I'll be there!"

"But how about that two timing boyfriend of your's?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome laughed. "I'll tell you about him at the carnival. See you then!" Kagome ran into the house and was greeted by her family.

"Hi mom! Souta! Gramps!" Kagome called out.

Her mom ran out and hugged her daughter. "Hello dear," she said, "How long are you staying this time?"

"Not long mom," Kagome answered, "I just came to grab a few somethings and I be back in the feudal era."

Kagome ran to her room and grabbed her Ipod and a projector and was out of the house asap.

When she got out of the well, she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha immediately.

She curled her lips and went into Kaede's hut without anyone noticing.

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango ran over and hugged their friend.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Wait and see," Kagome smirked with a wink.

She walked out of the hut and called to Inuyasha. His eyes widen and he ran over, followed by Kikyo. Kagome smiled and made a barrier around Kikyo.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon," she smirked again.

She blast a song on her Ipod and hooked up her camera to the projector.

She began to sing along with the song.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"  
(Points to Kikyo)  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa (Pictures of Kikyo and Naraku)  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

The projector was spewing out images of Kikyo and Naraku while Inuyasha's mouth was wide enough to shove a tennis ball in without touching a tooth.

She unplugged everthing and secretly dropped a note in Miroku's lap and left the hut with a dark priestess screaming bloody murder.


	12. Chapter 12

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I AM VERY SORRY TO THOSE WHO LIKE THIS BUT I HAVE NO INSPIRATION!**

**I HAVE SOME IDEAS BUT I CAN'T FIT IT INTO THE STORY.**

**I AM PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION OR ****IF ANYONE NEEDS HELP FOR THE STORY OR NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THE STORY (IF YOU ADOPT THE STORY), PLEASE PM ME.**

**THX,**

**SAKURASLAYER **


	13. ADOPTED

This story has been adopted by **sesshomarukagomelover13.**

Thx for reading!


End file.
